ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
RedCliff Adventures
RedCliff Adventures ''is an RPG game developed by ROBLOX and an official game of ''Knights of RedCliff: The Series. Info The player starts out as a Korbloxian prisoner, and gets to design his/her character in the game. After the character is finished, the player gets a tutorial about how to interact with objects and how to move. After a few seconds of wandering the cell, Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super arrive, and cut down the jail bars. They explain how they had just finished raiding the prison, and were freeing all the prisoners to recruit them to RedCliff's ranks. As you follow them out, they point out a rusty iron sword in a cell. The player collects the sword, then as he/she leaves the cell, then a Korblox Ice Zombie appears! The player must defeat the Ice Zombie to move on. Later in the game, the player learns of a Korbloxian Lord of Death that is said to be part Ice Draconian. This Lord of Death is the game's final boss. Show Characters * Sir Buck * Asantias Skyfire * Sir Super * Elite Commander Daniel Cross * Elite Commander Sir Hippie * Legion Commander Rex * Legion Commander Knot Adven * Legion Commander Kavin * Benzo Tal'gin's Ghost * Rycerze's Ghost * Ceton Falmer's Ghost * Sorcus * Sebas * Hob * Prime * Eli * Zarkonan Zenheart * OstrichSized (MORE COMING SOON) Melee * Rusty Iron Sword (Starter) * Iron Dagger * Iron Rapier * Iron Scimitar * Iron Sword * Iron Clawblades * Iron Spear * Iron Claymore * Iron Glaive * Iron Battleaxe * Iron Morning Star * Iron Warhammer * Steel Dagger * Steel Rapier * Steel Scimitar * Steel Sword * Steel Clawblades * Steel Spear * Steel Claymore * Steel Glaive * Steel Battleaxe * Steel Morning Star * Steel Warhammer * Mythril Dagger * Mythril Rapier * Mythril Scimitar * Mythril Sword * Mythril Clawblades * Mythril Spear * Mythril Claymore * Mythril Glaive * Mythril Battleaxe * Mythril Morning Star * Mythril Warhammer * RedCliff Sword * RedCliff Battleaxe * RedCliff Morning Star * RedCliff Deluxe Sword * Diamond Dagger * Diamond Rapier * Diamond Scimitar * Diamond Sword * Diamond Clawblades * Diamond Spear * Diamond Claymore * Diamond Glaive * Diamond Battleaxe * Diamond Morning Star * Diamond Warhammer * Ammolite Dagger * Ammolite Rapier * Ammolite Scimitar * Ammolite Sword * Ammolite Clawblades * Ammolite Spear * Ammolite Claymore * Ammolite Glaive * Ammolite Battleaxe * Ammolite Morning Star * Ammolite Warhammer (More coming soon.) Ranged * Wooden Longbow * Wooden Recurve Bow * Wooden Javelin * Iron Longbow * Iron Recurve Bow * Iron Javelin * Steel Longbow * Steel Recurve Bow * Steel Javelin * Crossbow * Mythril Longbow * Mythril Recurve Bow * Mythril Javelin * Mythril Crossbow * RedCliff Bow * Redsteel Javelin * RedCliff Crossbow * Diamond Longbow * Diamond Recurve Bow * Diamond Javelin * Diamond Crossbow * Ammolite Longbow * Ammolite Recurve Bow * Ammolite Javelin * Ammolite Crossbow (More coming soon). Enemies * Rat * Giant Wasp * Pygmy Deathworm * Korblox Ice Zombie * Overseer Grunt * Overseer Spider * Bandit * Bandit Archer * Bandit Berserker * Overseer Warrior * Overseer Mage * Overseer Berserker * Korblox Warrior * Korblox Mage * Korblox Battlemage * Korblox Berserker * Young Korblox Ice Dragon * Water Dragling * Earth Dragling * Poison Dragling * Viper Dragling * Fire Dragling * Lightning Dragling * Wyvern Dragling * Fire Colossus Baby Elite Enemies These enemies are tough enemies, though they are not classified as bosses. * Albino Rat * Wasp Guardian * Poisonous Pygmy Deathworm * Overseer Brute * Korblox Assassin * Bandit Elite * Overseer Electriceye * Korblox Elite * Korblox Chosen * Korblox General * Teenage Korblox Ice Dragon * Griffin * Water Dragon * Earth Dragon * Poison Dragon * Viper Dragon * Fire Dragon * Lightning Dragon * Wyvern (More coming soon.) Bosses * Korblox Jailkeeper * Wasp Queen * Mega Rat * Overseer Spider Broodmother * Bandit Overlord * Overseer Stormbringer * Korblox Deathspeaker * Albino Griffin * Rubyfire, the Thief (Dragon) * Mountainstorm, the Mega Wyvern * Fire Colossus * Korbloxian Cyclops * Krallos, Korbloxian Lord of Death (Final Boss) (More coming soon.) Category:ROBLOX Category:RPG game Category:RPGs